


Needing you.

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Helpful vic, M/M, Paniced Robert, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Robert goes to Victoria for help. He needs her help..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my head so sorry if it's no good.

It was all Robert could think about. He couldn't get it off his mind. He couldn't simply turn to Aaron like he would usually. There was only one other person.

 

"Robert. Are you ok." Vic said as she opened the door.

"I need your help vic" He said walking into the house taking a seat on the sofa.

"what's wrong rob" 

"Please. Don't tell anyone. Swear you won't Vic."

"I swear." She said. Worry filling her voice. Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He placed it on the table and starred at it.

"Is that what I think it is rob" 

He looked up at her and nodded.

"You're going to propose." He nodded again. Suddenly Vic let out a high pitched squal. "Oh my God. Rob. This is amazing.."

"Vic what if he said no.what if he runs away and never comes back. What if he doesn't.." Robert couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Rob are you kidding me. Of course he loves you.Of course he'll say yes. Did you not see him in the pub the other night."

"Yeah but..I don't know Vic. I love him but I can't loose him."

"Robert. How many times do I have to tell you. You two were made for each other. He loves you as much as you love him. Robert. You've been together for two years. You have supported each other through everything. If he didn't love you he would off left ya"

"I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm bloody right. Now go get me a brother in law."

"Only if you promise to make the cake."he replied as a joke but ..

"YES. I would be truly honoured. Oh thank you Robert. I can see it now. 4 tiers. Blue. A light blue tough. You know because Aaron hates tradition and.."

"Yeah I get it vic. Now I just have to figure out how to do it."

"Well it has to be romantic. Something that means a lot to you two."

"The barn." Robert shouted.

"The what..."

"Oh um..nothing."

"No go on."

"During the affair me and Aaron met at this barn. Lots of good memories there. That's all. Happy memories."

"As cute yet ew."

"Shut up Vic." Both siblings started laughing.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Robert spoke up.

"Robert. Go get yourself a husband." Vic said her smile growing.

"Whose getting a huaband.."  Adam shouted when he walked through the door. He saw Vic,Robert and a ring.

"Don't tell Aaron." Robert shouted.

"Omg you're going to propose"

"That's the plan." Robert said shyly

"Good luck and I won't tell Aaron. Don't worry."

Robert got up and put the ring back into his pocket. He smiled. He could do this. He was going to make Aaron his husband.

"Good luck. Not like you need it." Vic shouted as he walked out the door.

Him and Aaron. What first seemed impossible now seemed so right. So safe. He felt like he was finally at home. Wrapped in love. He was going to marry Aaron and that's all that mattered now.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr and Twitter.   
> Tumblr:cait-p@tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Send me prompts and get updates on my other fics :)


End file.
